No Matter What
by Tinkxx
Summary: [Jinseob] Hyungseob tidak marah pada siapapun, ia hanya marah pada dirinya sendiri yang terlalu lugu dan percaya pada setiap omongan Guanlin selama dua bulan ini. Dan lagi harusnya ia sudah menyadari perasaan ini dari awal. [lil bit guanseob, jinhwi, chamhwi, panwink] [OOC/bxb/shoai. DLDR. Enjoy] [Produce 101] [Wanna One]
1. Chapter 1

Title: No Matter What

(Tinkxx)

Cast:

Ahn Hyungseob

Park Woojin

Lai Guanlin

Lee Daehwi

Bae Jinyoung

Park Jihoon

an: main pair jinseob sih tapi gak langsung ada gitu aja ehe.

– **No Matter What –**

–

Hyungseob melambaikan tangannya antusias ketika melihat Guanlin mendatanginya dengan senyuman. Satu minggu mereka tidak bertemu karena kesibukan Guanlin yang makin padat–tidak seperti dirinya yang seperti orang pengangguran.

Dengan cengiran di wajah lucunya, Hyungseob melompat ke dalam pelukan Guanlin, memeluk erat pemuda tinggi itu. "Aku kangen."

"Aku lebih kangen, Kak." Balas Guanlin dengan kekehannya. Tangannya mengelus punggung Hyungseob teratur. Diam-diam bergumam pelan di telinga Hyungseob membuat si pemilik telinga bergidik geli dan harus rela melepaskan pelukannya. Ia duduk terlebih dahulu di undakan depan fakultasnya–yang hari ini sepi sekali–kemudian diikuti Guanlin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Mereka terdiam lama karena ya walaupun pacaran sebenarnya mereka tidak sedekat itu. Keduanya selalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing sampai bertemu saja rasanya bisa dihitung jari dan–ia kadang meragukan perasaannya sendiri.

"Kak, besok malam kita jalan-jalan, gimana?" Guanlin bertanya untuk memecah keheningan.

Hyungseob menoleh bingung. Matanya yang terkena terik matahari harus menyipit memperhatikan Guanlin di sebelahnya yang menampilkan cengiran gusinya. Mau tidak mau ia tertawa melihatnya. Ia kembali menunduk, menghalau terik matahari dengan tangan dan tubuh kecilnya.

"Kamu yakin ada waktu luang? Aku pikir selama ini kita cuma bisa ketemu di kampus dan nggak pernah ada yang namanya kencan." Cibir Hyungseob sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia menoleh lagi pada Guanlin yang juga sedang menatapnya. Tangannya merengkuh pelan bahu Hyungseob, merangkulnya dan meletakkan kepala Hyungseob di bahunya.

"Aku kangen sama Kakak."

"Serius?"

Guanlin mengangguk singkat sebelum mencium pelipis Hyungseob yang ada di bahunya. Hyungseob terkekeh merasakan bibir Guanlin yang menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

"Jangan maksain kalau emang kamu ada acara, aku nggak papa kok. Aku masih bisa jalan sama Daehwi atau Euiwoong."

"Aku ngerasa bersalah, Kak." Guanlin menghela napas. Tangannya bergerak untuk bermain dengan gelang yang dipakai Hyungseob–gelang pemberiannya bulan lalu.

Hyungseob mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menyentuh pipi Guanlin sayang, membelainya pelan untuk menyalurkan rasa sayangnya. "Kamu selalu ada pas aku butuh udah cukup buat aku, Lin."

"Itu juga aku nggak bisa janjiin kan ke Kakak." Guanlin berucap sedih dan Hyungseob tertawa keras melihat wajah Guanlin yang dibuat sok sedih. Ia menepuk pelan kedua pipi Guanlin. Melihat Guanlin yang sepertinya kalut sekali jadi tidak tega untuk menolak ajakannya. Siapa tahu setelah jalan-jalan ini Guanlin jadi bisa lebih santai. Toh sebenarnya ia juga senang kalau diajak jalan seperti ini. Hyungseob memegang kedua pundaknya. "Ya udah, besok aku tunggu di rumah ya!"

Guanlin tersenyum senang. Ia memeluk pemuda di hadapannya dengan erat dan mengecup pelan bibirnya. "Aku ke rumah jam 7."

Hyungseob tersenyum, terlalu lugu untuk selalu mempercayai apa yang dikatakan orang lain–padahal dirinya sering dikecewakan.

––––

"Permisi! Jin! Woojin! Tante, Woojin kemana?!"

Dengan wajah sumringah Hyungseob masuk ke rumah Woojin. Ibunya Woojin yang ada di dapur tertawa keras setelah mendengar suara anak tetangganya yang nyaring. Hyungseob yang dasarnya tidak punya malu dan kenal akrab dengan keluarga Woojin, jadi biasa saja kalau Ibunya Woojin menggeram gemas melihatnya yang selalu teriak-teriak di rumah.

"Anaknya ada diatas, kamu ke atas aja langsung." Kata Ibunya Woojin setelah selesai mematikan kompornya. Beliau mendekati Hyungseob yang dari tadi berdiri di samping kulkas memperhatikan makanan yang dimasak dengan tatapan lapar. "Kamu lapar, Seob?"

Hyungseob mendongak dan menggaruk tengkuknya malu. "Nggak kok, Tante, cuma suka aja kalau lihat Tante masak." Katanya sambil tertawa canggung, terlihat sekali kalau dirinya berbohong.

"Nanti Tante bawain makanan ke kamarnya Woojin,"

Hyungseob tersenyum sumringah. "Iya, Tante, makasih." Ia membungkuk sedikit sebelum akhirnya berjalan dengan sedikit cepat ke kamar Woojin.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu, Hyungseob mendorong pintu kamar Woojin sedikit keras–sampai pintu itu terpantul kembali dan menutup rapat. Sedangkan Woojin yang sedang diam-diam memakan _snack_ nya di lantai harus menganga heran karena kehadiran tiba-tiba Hyungseob di kamarnya. "Ngapain?"

Hyungseob tidak menjawab, ia malah terkikik dan terjatuh dengan dramatisnya di belakang pintu. Di lantai ia berguling kesana kemari saking senangnya. Woojin yang tidak tahu apa-apa cuma membiarkannya dan melanjutkan acara makannya. "Nih, makan." Tawarnya sambil mengulurkan coklat ke arah Hyungseob.

"Aku nggak mau makan, aku maunya langsung ganti hari jadi besok."

"Ini baru jam tiga, Seob. Besok masih lama."

Hyungseob tidak mempedulikan ucapan Woojin, ia masih sibuk tersenyum karena bahagia. Bagaimana tidak bahagia kalau pacar dinginnya itu tiba-tiba mengajaknya jalan padahal sebelumnya mereka duduk bersama saja jarang. Matanya yang masih berbinar menoleh dan memperhatikan Woojin yang memakan snacknya lagi. Sambil memegangi dadanya, ia berkata, "Jin, Guanlin ngajak aku jalan."

Woojin memperhatikan, terlihat tidak berminat pada sesuatu yang baru saja dikatakan Hyungseob. "Lalu?"

"Aku seneng lah!" Geram Hyungseob kesal karena tidak mendapat balasan yang ia harapkan. Ia bangun dari tidurnya, mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap Woojin jengah. Tidak ada gunanya ia bercerita ke Woojin kalau Woojin saja tidak niat mendengarkannya.

"Kalau batal gimana?" Tanya Woojin tiba-tiba. Pasalnya Woojin tidak mau ikut senang karena itu malah semakin membuat Hyungseob terlalu berharap kalau acara jalan-jalan bersama pacarnya berhasil. Ia tidak cemburu–ya sedikit, tapi sebenarnya ia cuma tidak mau mempercayai begitu saja cerita Hyungseob tentang Guanlin. Bagaimanapun Guanlin jarang sekali bisa menepati janjinya–sekalipun itu pacarnya.

"Kamu nggak ingat bulan lalu? Yang jalan-jalanmu juga batal soalnya Guanlin harus ikut kegiatan di kampus?" Woojin kembali bertanya, memastikan Hyungseob agar tidak terlalu percaya apa yang dikatakan Guanlin.

"Tapi dia pacarku, Jin. Aku harus percaya."

"Kamu percaya tapi dia nggak seriusin kepercayaanmu, gimana?"

"Tau apa kamu tentang Guanlin?"

Woojin menghentikan makannya. Wajahnya sedikit mengerut karena tersinggung, tapi tidak begitu ia pedulikan. Ia menyesap jus jeruk buatan Ibunya sebelum akhirnya mendekati Hyungseob yang terlihat kalut karena ucapan Woojin. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus kening Hyungseob yang tertutup poni. Ia menoleh ke belakang bermaksud mengambil jepit rambut milik adik Hyungseob yang tertinggal di kamarnya. Dengan telaten ia menjepit poni Hyungseob dan menyisirnya rapi dengan jemari tangannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum, menatap Hyungseob teduh dan berkata, "Aku nggak masalah, Seob, kalau kamu seneng Guanlin akhirnya ngajak kamu jalan, cuma bisa nggak jangan terlalu seseneng itu? Aku cuma nggak mau nanti ternyata nggak sesuai ekspektasimu. Kamu udah ngerasain sakitnya gimana, kan? Masa' kamu mau ngulang lagi?"

Hyungseob makin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tahu begini ia ke rumah Euiwoong saja–eh Daehwi saja karena Euiwoong tidak ada bedanya dengan Woojin. "Kok kamu bisa bilang gitu, Jin?"

Woojin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, bingung harus menjawab apa. "Aku cuma... Ngerasa kalau Guanlin lama-lama jauh dari kamu?"

"Hah?" Hyungseob menelengkan kepalanya bingung. Alisnya mengerut tidak paham dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Woojin. "Kamu bilang apa? Guanlin jauh dari aku?"

"Ya pokoknya aku bilang kalau kamu jangan terlalu seneng, udah gitu aja saran dari aku." Kata Woojin yang langsung beranjak naik ke kasurnya. Dengan sengaja meninggalkan Hyungseob yang menatapnya tidak suka. Ia menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, memejamkan matanya mencoba tidur sampai akhirnya sesuatu yang berat menimpa bagian atas tubuhnya.

"Hyungseob, ngapain sih?! Aduh!" Woojin menarik selimutnya, ia menemukan badan Hyungseob yang tergeletak di atas perutnya secara horizontal. "Kamu sih jahat bilang gitu ke aku. Btw, Jin..." Hyungseob menoleh menatap wajah Woojin yang sedang menahan sakit di sekitar perutnya.

"Kalau aku gerak ke samping kamu mati deh kayaknya."

Dan pada saat itu juga Woojin bangun dari tidurnya dan mengangkat tubuh Hyungseob, menendangnya menjauh dari tubuhnya. Yang kemudian terdengar bunyi gedebuk keras dari samping kasurnya. Dan selanjutnya ada suara teriakan yang sangat ia kenal-tapi pura-pura tidak ia pedulikan.

"Woojin jahat! Aku benci Woojin!"

"Iya aku juga cinta kamu, Seob. Buruan sana pulang, aku mau tidur!"

 **TBC**

well, saya nggak bisa bikin karakter hyungseob menye2 sih:( Jadi maaf kalau ini nggak sesuai ekspektasi, toh saya bikin buat memuaskan hati saya ehehe, saya publish karena saya mau berbagi apa yang sudah saya tulis x'D

Oh iya, cerita ini kayaknya bakal lebay/ngebosenin/bikin males/drama/gak worth banget buat ditunggu/gak guna dll karena saya kebiasaan bikin yang cheesy, jadi ini termasuk hal baru sih walaupun sebelumnya udah pernah buat chapter kayak gini ehehe. Dan ide saya itu terlalu pasaran ew.

Lanjut tida?._.  
tapi saya nggak janji ehehehehe saya suka php'in orang ehehehe

Love,

Tinkxx


	2. Chapter 2

Title: No Matter What

(Tinkxx)

Cast:

Ahn Hyungseob

Park Woojin

Lai Guanlin

Lee Daehwi

Bae Jinyoung

Park Jihoon

an: makasih buat yang masih mau baca:')

– **No Matter What –**

–

Hyungseob termenung di teras rumahnya, matanya menatap ke arah jalanan tapi pikirannya sudah hilang entah kemana. Ia menghela napas kasar ketika ingat janji bertemu yang dibatalkan secara sepihak oleh Guanlin. Maksudnya kan–mereka sudah jaran bertemu dan Hyungseob sudah mambatalkan semua janjinya untuk hari ini hanya untuk pacarnya, tapi yang terjadi malah diluar perkiraannya.

Disaat dirinya sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di teras rumah seseorang memanggilnya. Hyungseob menoleh dengan tubuh yang masih terbaring. "Hyungseob?"

Seketika itu juga bibirnya turun beberapa senti. Seseorang yang tadi memanggilnya langsung memasuki rumahnya. Ia duduk di samping Hyungseob dan menepuk perutnya dengan sengaja. "Woojin!"

Yang dipanggil Woojin cuma tertawa melihat temannya kesakitan akibat tepukannya di perut yang bisa dibilang cukup keras. "Sakit, tau!" Keluh Hyungseob yang masih memegangi perutnya, lalu bangun dari tidurnya.

"Jin..." Lirihnya pelan sambil mendekati Woojin dan menggamit lengannya. Ia meringkuk dekat Woojin, menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak pemuda itu.

Woojin diam saja, tangannya malah terangkat untuk mengelus surai hitam milik Hyungseob. Menyisir dengan jari-jarinya. "Kenapa?"

"Guanlin batalin janjinya." Jawab Hyungseob.

"Hah? Kok bisa?" Woojin mengerutkan dahinya bingung, pasalnya tadi setelah membeli sayur pesanan ibunya, ia melihat Guanlin sedang mengendarai motornya. Ia pikir pemuda itu akan menjemput Hyungseob, makanya ia diam saja dan melewati rumahnya tanpa menyapa. Ia pikir tebakannya yang kemarin itu salah kalau Guanlin tidak pernah menepati janjinya. Padahal juga ia mau minta maaf langsung ke Hyungseob karena kemarin sembarangan bilang kalau Guanlin menjauh darinya. Tapi ternyata Hyungseob bilang kalau mereka batal kencan.

"Katanya ada acara mendadak sama keluarganya." Woojin berhenti menyisirkan jarinya pada rambut Hyungseob, dahinya mengkerut karena berpikir. Kalaupun keluar dengan keluarganya, Guanlin tidak mungkin naik motornya–yang benar saja Guanlin itu orang kaya, ia pasti lebih memilih naik mobil bersama kakak dan adiknya. Haruskah ia curiga dan mengatakannya pada Hyungseob?

Tapi, melihat Hyungseob seperti ini, rasanya mustahil kalau ia harus mengatakannya sekarang. Ia terlalu sayang pada pemuda ini dan ia tidak mau ikut menyakiti perasaan Hyungseob–setidaknya untuk sekarang ini.

Dengan pelan, Woojin mengangkat kepala Hyungseob yang ada di bahunya, ia menangkup wajah pemuda itu. Melihatnya tetap mengerucutkan bibir membuat Woojin mau tidak mau harus terkekeh. Sedangkan Hyungseob yang merasa ditertawakan cuma mendengus kasar.

"Aku bilang apa kemarin?"

Hyungseob terdiam, mencoba mengingat apa yang dikatakan Woojin kemarin di kamarnya dan kemudian ia makin menghela napas. "Yang bener aja, Jin, dia ngejauh dari aku. Kalaupun iya kenapa coba? Kenapa dia ngajak aku jalan kalau ternyata mau jauhin aku? Terus kenapa–"

Hyungseob membulatkan mata dan mulutnya. Wajahnya terlihat kaget. "Jin! Jangan bilang kalau dia mau putusin aku?!"

Woojin memajukan duduknya, menepuk pelan kedua pipi Hyungseob. Mengabaikan kekagetan Hyungseob yang makin terlihat. "Kamu percaya sama aku, kan?"

Hyungseob menggigit bibirnya ragu, ia mengernyit heran. "Iyalah aku percaya, mau percaya siapa lagi aku kalau bukan kamu?"

"Kalau gitu... Kalau aja... Mungkin..."

"Jin?"

Hyungseob bisa merasakan kalau telapak tangan Woojin menjadi dingin di pipinya. Ia ikut menangkup kedua pipi Woojin–mencubitnya berulang kali saking gemasnya. "Kamu makin gendut ya, Jin, lucu.

"Nggak kayak Guanlin yang ceking."

Woojin menghela napas. Ia tidak akan bisa melakukannya, ia terlalu menyanyangi pemuda ini sampai rasanya bicara kenyataan membuatnya takut. Walaupun ia tahu kalau membiarkan Hyungseob tidak tahu apa yang ia tahu, akan membuatnya dalam masalah juga.

Setidaknya, ia bisa mengawasi Hyungseob dari jauh.

"Kalau kamu sakit atau kamu ada apa-apa langsung hubungi aku oke? Lupain Daehwi sama Euiwoong, aku nggak peduli apapun yang terjadi pokoknya kamu harus bilang ke aku dulu."

Hyungseob melongo heran. Ia menepuk paha Woojin beberapa kali tapi ditepis secara halus oleh Woojin. Tangannya yang dipegang Woojin bergerak kesana kemari minta dilepaskan. Ia bertanya sambil mencoba menggigit tangan Woojin agar dilepaskan. "Jin, kamu kenapa, sih?"

"Janji dulu!" Woojin bersikeras dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hyungseob.

"Ngapain aku harus janji–aduh! Lepasin tanganku, sakit!" Hyungseob mengaduh kesakitan. Sebenarnya tidak sesakit itu, ia cuma berakting seakan-akan tangan Woojin menyakitinya terlalu keras. "Beneran sakit, Woojin!"

Woojin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hyungseob tertawa melihat wajah Woojin yang putus asa. Sebenarnya ia dari tadi berpikir kenapa Woojin terlihat berbeda-maksudnya kenapa juga ia harus berjanji dan mengatakan semuanya padanya?

 _Karena Woojin dan Hyungseob itu satu!_

Hyungseob tersentak kaget, ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Pandangannya jatuh ke manik Woojin yang menatapnya khawatir. "Kamu nggak papa?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk dalam diam. Kemudian ia tersenyum kala teringat ucapan Woojin yang sering dikatakannya dulu. Woojin selalu menggenggam tangannya dan melindunginya, berkata pada semua orang kalau mereka itu satu orang yang harus selalu bersama. Ia bergumam pelan, "Ada Woojin kecil yang ngomong di kepalaku."

"Hah? Siapa?"

Woojin mengernyit bingung, tapi melihat Hyungseob yang sudah lebih baik membuatnya tidak mempermasalahkan hal tadi. Perlahan Hyungseob menarik tubuhnya untuk dipeluk. Tangannya bergerak di punggungnya, memberinya sentuhan yang selama ini ia inginkan–yang entah kapan terakhir kali Hyungseob memeluknya seperti ini.

"Aku bakalan bilang ke kamu, kok! Jangan khawatir."

"Janji?"

"Aku janji, Woojin."

Toh, tanpa janji pun Hyungseob akan tetap mengatakan segalanya pada Woojin.

* * *

Setelah menenangkan Hyungseob di rumahnya, ia berencana untuk berkunjung sebentar ke rumah sepupunya, Jihoon. Sudah lama sejak ia bertatap muka dengannya walaupun ia juga satu kampus. Dengan senyum mengembang ia melajukan motornya, tidak sabar untuk segera menggoda Jihoon yang menurutnya sekarang semakin gendut.

Dan tepat beberapa meter sebelum sampai, Woojin harus mengerem motornya secara mendadak. Di depan sana–tepat di depan pagar rumah Jihoon, ia dengan jelas melihat Guanlin yang sedang menghentikan motornya. Di belakangnya ada seorang pemuda–ia yakin itu lelaki dari potongan rambutnya–yang dengan erat memeluk tubuh Guanlin dari belakang. Siapa orang itu sampai berani menyentuh pria milik orang lain?

"Kak, aku buka pagarnya dulu, ya. Awas jatuh."

Samar-samar ia mendengar ucapan Guanlin yang diselingi kikikan. Ia bisa melihat kalau Guanlin memang terlihat tampan dengan setelan kemeja yang pas ditubuhnya. Ia beralih menatap pemuda satunya, yang masih menutup helm, tapi tas milik pemuda itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sudah ia kenal lama. Woojin menggelengkan kepalanya ragu-yang benar saja?

"Jihoon nggak bakal jatuh dari sini!"

Woojin hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan mengeluarkan suara keras kalau saja ia tidak dengan siaga menutup mulutnya. Matanya membulat lebar setelah mendengar penuturan dari pemuda itu. Perlahan ia membuka helmnya dan Woojin bisa melihat pemuda itu dengan jelas.

Dia Jihoon. Park Jihoon. Sepupunya yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Orang yang selalu mendengar curhatan Woojin ketika ia sedang ada masalah–yang saat ini akan ia temui. Dan tas itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari Woojin tahun lalu. Rasanya ia ingin mengumpat saja ketika tahu kenyataannya akan menjadi seperti ini.

Setelah melihat mereka berdua masuk dan pintu pagar tertutup, Woojin akhirnya bisa menghembuskam napas lega. Jujur saja, ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah ia lihat–itu tadi terlihat fantasi sekali di matanya, walaupun ia sendiri yang menyaksikannya.

Guanlin itu temannya, teman yang cukup dekat sebenarnya walaupun Guanlin lebih muda darinya. Dan yang membantu Guanlin untuk dekat dengan Hyungseob itu dirinya. Ia kasihan kalau harus melihat Guanlin cuma bisa mengintip dari pintu kelas Hyungseob ketika ia lewat. Woojin tahu betapa sayangnya Guanlin pada Hyungseob, ia tidak akan sesayang itu sampai rela menunggu Hyungseob sampai malam di kampus–bahkan Woojin sendiri tidak mau kalau disuruh menunggu Hyungseob sampai malam. Ketika ditanya alasannya oleh Woojin ia bilang kalau ia takut Hyungseob tidak bisa pulang karena bus terakhir sudah lewat.

Woojin tersenyum miris ketika mengingat malam itu, ketika Hyungseob dengan wajah kagetnya lari ke rumah Woojin untuk bilang, "Woojin! Ada adik kelas yang nganterin aku pulang! Kamu kenal?"

Sejak saat itu Woojin harus bisa menahan diri dan memaksakan senyumnya ketika Hyungseob bercerita tentang 'adik kelas' barunya. Ia juga harus menahan tangis ketika Hyungseob bercerita kalau Guanlin mengajaknya berpacaran.

Selama hampir 6 bulan ini ia cuma memaksakan senyum ketika melihat mereka bersama, berpura-pura di hadapan Hyungseob kalau ia juga bahagia dengan hubungan mereka berdua.

Dan sekarang ketika ia tahu apa yang dilakukan Guanlin di belakang Hyungseob, haruskah ia diam saja?

Lagipula apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia tidak segila itu untuk memukul anak orang di depan rumah sepupunya, apalagi ada sepupunya yang berperan sebagai orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia yakin kalau Jihoon tidak tahu mengenai hubungan Guanlin dan Hyungseob.

Woojin menghela napas lelah. Ia naik ke motornya dan melajukannya kemanapun untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Setelah gagal ke rumah Jihoon, kemana lagi ia harus pergi? Ke rumah Daehwi?

 **TBC**

Selamat sore!

Saya bakal tetep update walaupun yang baca gak lebih dari 10 xD  
Sayang kalo gak diupdate sih, saya udah nulis banyak (walaupum gak jelas isinya) masa dibiarin gitu aja di keep, nanti berdebu menuhin memori wkwk

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
